Pain's Greatest Joy
by Crazy-Cryst
Summary: Sakura Haurno ran away to the Akatsuki. She became there medic, but after awhile she began to fall in love with a certain blonde haired Akatsuki member. Deidara had his eye on her for awhile. But what will happen if they start to hangout with each other?


Pain's Greatest Joy

Deidara X Sakura

Romance/Comfort

WARNING: LEMON!

Deidara and Sakura had been so distance when she first joined the Akatsuki. In that time she developed this HUGE crush on him. He was gorgeous and was kind, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki. Secretly he loved her back, but she never knew until the day he came up to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" He called out as he walked up to her.

She looked up from what you were doing. She could tell it was Deidara, she knew his voice anywhere.

"Yea" She replied. He was the only one that addressed her as 'Sakura-chan, and she liked it, it made her feel like she were special to him.

"Wanna go on a walk with me for alittle bit" Deidara asked.

"Sure, I would love too!" She cheered. At this point she was too ecstatic to even remember what she was originally doing. She started out of her room and outside where she found Deidara standing. He looked at her puzzled.

"What?" She asked

"Where are your shoes?" He said referring to her bare feet.

"I never wear shoes, I don't like them, they restrict my feet too much" She replied.

Deidara laughed, "Well, is that so."

She laughed back, "Yup, that's me, always the oddball one!"

They started walking into the nearby forest. On the other side of the forest there was a field full of beautiful flowers of all sorts. They could make it before night fall and still have a few hours to kill. They continued walking; they started to hear noises in the trees above them. Ten ninjas popped out from the trees above. They appeared to be sound ninja. They got into fighting mode. They were fighting all of them off, but they just kept coming back. It's like they were unharmable.

"Wait a minute, Deidara" She called out. Deidara stopped what he was doing and looked at you puzzled.

"What, did you figure out something?" He asked.

Yes, the reason why they keep coming back at us is because they're nothing but Genjutsu." She said.

"So what are you saying that we have to do?" Deidara replied. He wasn't sure what she were up to, but he knew that it had to be good.

"All we have to do is release the Genjutsu and that's that!" She cheered It had gotten quiet all of a sudden. We both looked around and saw nothing.

"This doesn't look good" Deidara growled.

"Ummm, I don't sense anything, but that doesn't mean anything." She stammered. You looked over at Deidara with a worried look on her face; he noticed the look on her face. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, I promise" Deidara reassured her. She looked up at Deidara, he was smiling, and she loved it when he smiled. That gave her all the strength she needed, the strength that he believed and helped her along.

The sky erupted in chaos and the sound ninjas came crashing down on them. Deidara pulled her behind him, and told her to stay there. She stayed there watching wondering what the Sound Nin. were up to. One of them came behind Deidara and snatched her. She screamed, before they got a chance to cover her mouth. Deidara spun around to see what the hell was going on. They covered her mouth to prevent her from scream anymore. You bit down on their hand causing them to yelp. After that though, they hit her in the head hard, and stabbed her in the back. They left the kunai there seeing that they didn't have anytime to remove it. Deidara charged at them with full force, he managed to get her from their grasp, but that's all he wanted.

"Ah...hh.h, Dei...dara…" She gasped as you black out.

The sound ninjas disappeared and Deidara picked her up bridal style and headed for home. While she was unconscious, Deidara bandaged her wound.

* * *

A couple hours later, she woke up to see Deidara looking down on her. She smiled slightly, had he been there with the whole time?

"Hey, how ya feelin'" Deidara asked softly, as he lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Sore" She smiled, although she felt a lot better when she seen Deidara.

His fingers lingered on you face, while light smiling at her. Ten minutes had passed since she woke up, and she heard growling and wondered what the heck is that? Then she realized that it was coming from her, she looked down at her stomach and realized she hadn't eaten in hours.

"Dei-kun?" She quietly called out. He turned around from his desk.

"Hmmm?" Was his simple reply.

"I'm hungry" She said as your stomach yelled out again.

He laughed, "What do you want?"

"French fries sounds nice" She chirped. Deidara laughed and went to the kitchen to get her food.

She smiled, closing her eyes thinking about how everyone in the Akatsuki looked at you funny when were eating French fries. That's all she basically ate, was French fries. She just thinks they're all waiting for you to turn into a French fry!

She always wondered if Deidara would ever find out how much she loved him. What she didn't know was that he loved her as much as she loved him. All that was about to change though.

Deidara came back with her French fries, and they were just the way she like them too! Cooked, salted, covered in ranch, and salted again. Deidara sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up at him and smiled widely. She sat up as much as she could without reopening her wound. She thanked Deidara for her food. Then she chowed down.

You two spent the next couple of hours talking. She was falling more in love with him by the second. She looked up at him and he had this seductive look on his face. She looked puzzled for a minute, she were about to say something but with silenced by soft lips against hers. Her eyes widen in shock but slowly closed as she kissed Deidara back. He slowly moved on to the bed more. Shifting his body on top of hers. He sent soft kisses down her neck, sending chills down her back. He trailed back up to her lips. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes; he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you". Her heart skipped a beat and she smile and whispered back, "I love you too, Deidara" Their lips molded together perfectly again. She wrapped your arms around his neck, as his hands wandered her back, finally resting on the small of her back.

He trailed down her neck once again, finding the soft spot on her neck, earning him a few moans from her. Her hands travel to his Akatsuki jacket and began to take it off him. He helped her take his jacket and shirt off. He began to remove her shirt, which wasn't all that hard considering that all it was her red Haruno vest. All that was left was her bandages. Sooner or later that would come off too, but for right now, her wound had a little more time to heal.

* * *

Two naked bodies intertwined together, she had felt something graze the inside of her thigh. He looked at her to see if she would regret what was about to happen. There was no disbelief in her eyes; her eyes wanted him to go on with the pleasuring torment. He placed his length at the entrance of her heated core. He pushed in and slowly started thrusting in and out. He quickens his pace as he softly sucks on her neck. Leaving his own precious love mark. She was going insane with pleasure as Deidara continued. Breathless moans escaped her throat. She was on the verge of a climax, and knew Deidara must be nearing his own. As the climax came she screamed Deidara's name with pleasure. Plastering a grin on his face, as he climaxed with her.

Both Sakura and Deidara fell limp next to each other. Deidara pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sakura-chan" Deidara whispered into her hair. "I love you so much Deidei" she replied.

Since then, she knew that she would be safe and loved. She had everything right here.

* * *

A few months had passed since Sakura and Deidara's wild night. She had found out that she was pregnant with Deidara's child. She knew he wouldn't be angry, but she just didn't know how to tell him.

It seemed like she couldn't get a single private moment to speak with Deidara and tell him the news. Finally, after 3 months of wearing larger kimonos (to try to hide the pregnancy), there came a day when the entire Akatsuki clan was out on missions, except Deidara and Tobi. Tobi was sitting on the couch, humming happily to himself. Deidara wasn't present though. "Hey Tobi. Where's Deidara?" she asked. "Deidara is in his bedroom!" Tobi replied cheerfully. She pats his head. "Thanks. You're such a good boy!" She said, walking away. As she left, she heard Tobi yell out, "Yay! Tobi's a good boy!"  
She chuckled and continued to Deidara's room. She knocked on his door and heard nothing. So she cracked it and peeked in. Deidara is working rather fast on a new clay sculpture. She smiled and watched him. "It looks great." she said finally. He looks up at her and grins widely. "Thanks! It's my new creation." he said, continuing to work on it. "Um... hey..... D-Deidara?" she stammered. He looked up immediately. He knew that when she stuttered, it was something serious.  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked, walking up and wrapping his arms around her. He walked over to her.

"Ummm, I have to tell you something important." She said.

"What is it?" Deidara asked as he led her over to the bed to sit down.

"Well, remember a couple of months ago, when we had fun?" She asked.

Yea and, wait…" Deidara stopped before finishing.

"Were gonna have a ch…child" She stuttered

He was silent for a minute but then smiled and kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss, Deeping it.

"I love you and our child" He said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Sakura and Deidara both were inseparable, never leaving each others side.


End file.
